Applejack
Eren. I bet even at your core, you're always completly certain your in the right. You're like a little kid who won't listen to reason Applejack to Eren Yeager Stats Name: Applejack Alais: AJ Species: Earth Pony Age:19 Status: Deceased Family: Bright Mac (Father, Deceased) Pear Butter (Mother, Deceased) Granny Smith (Grandmother, Deceased) Big Macintosh (Brother, Deceased) Apple Bloom (Sister) Braeburn (Cousin, Deceased) Babs Seed (Cousin, Deceased) Almanzo Williams (Brother in Law) Rose Bloom (Niece) Leo Williams (Nephew Deceased) Several Other Family Members (All Deceased) Overview Applejack, was a farmer who lived and worked, on Sweet Apple Acres on the edge of Ponyville, She became Mayor of Ponyvile for a short while after Svengallop's betrayal. After her death. Her younger sister becomes the New Mayor of Ponyville. Appearance Applejack was of average height for a mare. She was orange in color with light blonde hair, and she was never seen was out her signture hat. Personailty Applejack was seen as the voice of reason for the group, though there were times when her sturbboness got the better of her. History Applejack was the second born child, and first daughter of Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter. Story Friendship is Magic arc Applejack meets Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. Gala arc Applejack attends the Grand Galoping Gala Return of Harmony arc Applejack helps defeat Discord Gabby Gums arc Applejack convinces Apple Bloom to return to ponyville Canterlot Wedding arc Applejack fights with the Changelings Rise of the Empire arc Applejack goes to the Crystal Empire A new Begining arc Applejack witnesses Twilight become an Alicorn Equestria Girls Applejack makes fun of Twilight Twilight's Kingdom arc Applejack learns of Reiner and Bertholdt's Titan Abillites Rainbow Rocks Applejack ask to Join Twilight The Cutie Map arc Applejack goes with her friends to Starlight's village The Crystaling arc Applejack tries to warn the crystal ponies with Rainbow Dash, Bertholdt, and Fluttershy Old Legends and Folklore arc Applejack meets the pilliars Mlp Movie Applejack battles the Storm King School of Friendship arc Applejack becomes a teacher Struggle for Ponyville arc Applejack meets Eren Yeager Attack on Canterlot Applejack is shielded from the Colossal Titan's transformation by Eren Flight of the Crusaders arc Applejack is proud of Apple Bloom for saving Cozy Glow Civil War arc Applejack and Twilight have a falling out, Applejack also beats up Fluttershy The Lynch King arc Applejack saves Apple Bloom, sacfriceing her life in the process. Death During the battle against the lynch king. One of Zeke's transformed Titans nearly crushes Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, but Applejack and Rarity push them out of the way, but are crushed under the body of the falling Titan Abillites Bucking Applejack is very good at bucking Lasoing Applejack was very good at lasoing Realtionships Apple Bloom Williams Yeager - Applejack Loved Apple Bloom with all her heart. The two of them did everything together, however Apple Bloom kept the fact the She had been having Panic Attacks a Secret from Applejack. Their Relationship was temporarly Strained When Apple Bloom was Blamed for destruction in ponyille with Applejack Going as far to say she's always hated Apple Bloom, causing her little sister to have another Panic Attack. Their realtionship was Repaired later on Twilight Sparkle - Applejack was the First pony Twilight meets. The two of them became great friends, In the first half of Season 11, their friendship suffers when the CMCs are accuesd of a crime they didn't commit, Applejack Believed they commited the Crime, but Twilight Belived they were innocent Fluttershy- Applejack was Good friends with Fluttershy. When Fluttershy was burned by Grogar's flamethrower Applejack along with the Rest of the Mane 8 urged Levi to use the Titan injection on her, which he did. Their Friendship was strained when The Crusaders were blammed for property Damage especialy when Fluttershy joins Twilight's side in believing they are not guilty, Fluttershy also heard Applejack say she's always hated Apple Bloom casuing the Little Filly to have another Panic Attack, Fluttershy punched Applejack as a result however the Earth pony was unfazed and proceeded to Beat up Fluttershy. Reiner Braun '''- Applejack and Reiner were good friends with each other However their Friendship suffered when Reiner realved his idenity as the Armored Titan. '''Bertholdt Hoover - Applejack was greatful to Bertholdt for saving Apple Bloom's life on so many occasions, They suffered a strain in their friendship when Bertholdt was reaveled to be the Colossal Titan Killed Victims Directly One Unnamed memeber of the Leigon of Doom Indirectly Big Macintosh Babs Seed Svengallop Failed Attempts Reiner Braun Bertholdt Hoover Tirek King Sombra Trivia Applejack was known for being super honest.Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Titan Victims Category:Survey Corps Category:Mane 8 Category:Military Category:Females Category:Levi Squad Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Characters Category:105th Cadet Corps